Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by PokemonRangerNick
Summary: Kate's a new student going to Pokemon Ranger school; nice, innocent girl at home, mischevious, bad girl at school. Keith is on his second year at Ranger School; the typical bad boy hearththrob. Will these two find love, or will Almia be consumed in darkness before they realize it's too late?
1. Chapter One - Bitch

Hey, guys, so this is my first ever fanfic, and it's about Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. I won't deny that I got a lot of inspiration from hitachiintwinsfan989, so I'm sorry if there are some similarities between characters, I tried to give them unique personalities. So without further ado, let's dive in.

* * *

><p>I stared at the capture styler in my hand and looked back Mr. Kaplan, "So you're saying all I have to do is capture that small Pikachu," I asked him."<p>

"Yes."

"And then what," my ever questioning personality got the better of me.

"You'll see," he replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

I shrugged and began to start my capture, the innocence was just for show, I wasn't that dense in reality, but I needed them to think I was a newbie or they'd never let me in. Honestly, I've been really good at capturing Pokemon , they've always had a natural attraction to me, and since my older brother is a ranger, he always let me capture Pokemon when I was around. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm probably better than he is at his job.

As I finished my capture, I looked over at Mr. Kaplan whose eyes were wide open. _Shoot!_ I thought to myself, _too fast. _

Mr. Kaplan looked at me for a second then said, "Congratulations Katherine," he complemented. But that's good, now you're a part of my secret team to take over the world," he laughed manically.

I winced at his use of my full name. I don't like 'Katherine' it's too girly for me, too elegant. I prefer Kate, not too girly and not enough to make people think I'm a lesbian.

"That's the fastest capture I've seen since Keith's a good while ago. Of course, you didn't beat his score – only two seconds off – but never mind about that. Now you're a part of my secret team to take over the world," he continued.

I waited for the punch line, honestly, I did. But all that came out was my face telling him that that was a lame joke.

"MR. KAPLAN," I cringed as I heard a loud ass voice. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU TORMENTING THE POOR NEW STUDENT," She continued. Mr. Kaplan looked quite frightened from her, I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her loud, disapproving voice. She turned to me, "You must be Katherine," she spoke to me sweetly.

"Actually, it's Kate. I don't really like Katherine," I corrected her as I pinched the bridge of my nose showing my distaste.

"Anywho," the woman began, "my name is Mrs. April, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the school year."

"Follow me," Mrs. April told me as she began to lead me to her classroom I presumed. "Stay here," she told me, "Don't come in here till I give you the gesture to"

I sweatdropped. _Must be in to them entrances_, "I thought to myself.

**Keith's POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was half asleep when Mrs. April came back into the room. "Keith, Keith, WAKE UP SHE'S BACK," Rhythmi yelled at me.<p>

"Huh," I made a sleep noise I sat up straighter in my chair to look awake, as if Mrs. April didn't know I'd been asleep the whole time.

"Hello class," she began, "As I told you yesterday, we have a new student coming to our class today."

"Is it a boy? "Is it a girl?"

"It's a girl," Mrs. April stated matter factly.

"A girl," all the boys in the class whined, including me.

I snorted.

"Is there something wrong, Keith," Mrs. April asked me.

"Oh nothing, just that I wanted a guy. A girl is hardly enough of a challenge, I bet she's scared of Pokemon, she's just going to be a stupid bitch."

"Excuse me," a girl walked into the room, rage in her eyes. "What makes you think I'll be a stupid bitch, when your ass right here has the most ignorant voice I've ever heard."

_Woah, _my brain whispered to me. Shit what was I thinking, she average at best. She had two pigtails, spiky brown. That was her stand out feature, but right now I think she wanted me to look at her face, which was contorted in anger.

"Calm down class," Mrs. April tried to calm the class down as it erupted into noise. "Kate, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Sure," Kate said, her face visibly relaxing. As she walked past me, she whispered one thing to me, "_Bitch."_

I gasped. I had heard her swear already, but this was different, full of malice. No other girl had ever swore at me, hell even been angry with me. My eyes of shock quickly turned mischievous, "_Well, well, Kate, two can play this game, and I don't lose."_

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Please review and give feedback!<em>


	2. Chapter Two - Fuck

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late ass chapter. I'll try to make up for that over the weekend and give you four chapters over Saturday and Sunday.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the front of the room, fuming. <em>How dare he<em>? I gave myself an abrupt shake, I couldn't waste my time on readheaded jerks, no, I had worked my ass off trying to get into this school and I wasn't going to ruin it for myself because of some man hoe, I thought to myself.

I turned around, facing the class, with my biggest – phoniest – smile. "Hi," I said enthusiastically. "My name is Katherine Hitomi, but you guys can call me Kate. Hm, let's see what's something that won't bore you to death, oh, I know, my older brother is actually a Pokemon Ranger already in Vientown. " I looked around the class, bored faces met my eyes and I cringed inwardly. "Okay then," I half shrugged to myself, "my dad was the previous champion of the Kanto League," I told them. I actually hadn't told a lot of people of this fact, but I didn't need their first impression of me to be a boring bitch.

"Really? That's so cool."

"Totally! I hope I can see the former champion!"

"Why isn't he the champion right now," this question came from Ketchup.

"Oh, that's because he said it was kind of boring," I replied to him. "He didn't like the idea of battling Pokemon anyways, I guess he wanted more to his life." I had responded honestly of why I thought he did, my dad never outright told me – or my brother – why he quit being the champion, so I didn't know for sure why he did what he did.

Sensing the tension in the room, Mrs. April quickly went to the front of the class. "Kate, nice to meet you and we appreciate you joining this class. Now, may you please take that empty seat next to Keith?"

I sighed. There was only one empty chair in the room and it was right beside Ketchup himself. I slid in into the chair and gave him a glare letting him know I didn't appreciate his language against me. He glared back. I groaned out loud causing Mrs. April to turn my way and sensing that it was involuntary, continued to talk to the class. "Class, I have to step out for now, the rest of the day is a free period, and Rhytmi," she pointed to a blonde girl sitting on the opposite side of Keith. "Please show Kate around the school."

As soon as she left, the class was a fucking pandemonium. People crowded me and invaded my damn space, which I didn't appreciate.

"Hi," said Rhythmi introducing herself. "I'm Rhythmi."

She wasn't so bad. "Are you planning on becoming a Pokemon Ranger," I asked her.

"Nope, I'm planning to become a world-star Operator," she told me.

"Cool."

"So, is your dad really the previous champion," a kid with light brown hair asked me, a friendly smile on his face. I was about to answer when Strawberry took this as a chance to answer.

"Are you an idiot Kellyn? Of course he isn't, she's full of bull, that was obviously an attempt to get attention," Keith sneered at me.

Again, I got interrupted. "Shut the fuck up Keith," Kellyn retorted. The way they talked to each other made me think that they had some bad tension between them.

Keith ignored Kellyn and asked me, "So, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu, an hour?"

I snorted, "As if! If you must know, I did second best overall, 15 seconds," I told him.

He looked at me and started laughing.

"What," I asked him, incredulous.

He kept laughing at me.

I was beyond pissed. "What the fuck Keith, why are you laughing at me?"

"Just because," Keith began as he stopped to catch a breath. "You were second to me! 15 seconds? Try 13 _Spiky," _he said, referring to my hair.

It me then, I did remember Mr. Kaplan telling me about that.

"C'mon, Kate, let me show you around the room," Rhythmi told me as she dragged me with her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I thought to myself as I let Rhythmi drag me away. _He'll never let me live this down._

* * *

><p>So? Please review, I know I'm going slowly, but I don't want to rush the story. Keep giving feedback!<p> 


End file.
